Gamera On
by MatsuHerO
Summary: Matsu Her-O and Pokemaster Terrapin catch Gamera.


The Doctor stood in the caverns beneath Skaro with a group of refugees, trying desperately to escape the Daleks. The problem was that a chasm was blocking their path, one which they could possibly jump over. They also might not be able to jump over it. No one was sure, and no one was willing to try. It was quite the ordeal, and the Doctor was doing his best to think of a solution.

Suddenly, from the other side of the gap, a figure appeared and the Doctor recognized him at once as Matsu Her-O, defender of space and time. He was surprised this was the first time their paths had crossed, but also assumed that maybe one of his future incarnations might have met this man and sent him back to help now.

"I took care of the Daleks, so you can just go back now," shouted Matsu.

The Doctor was dismayed. "What do you mean, took care of?"

"I mean I blew them all up. They're all dead," shouted Matsu. "You're welcome!"

He vanished before the Doctor could do anything to stop him, and the entire group stumbled back towards the surface, feeling rather aimless.

Matsu strode across the bridge of the Armageddon Zebra. Matsa was working the controls while Pokemaster Terrapin shifted uneasily in his seat. The rest of the team was off enjoying the amenities of the Armageddon Zebra, and he was wondering why Matsu wanted him on the bridge.

"I brought you on this ship for a reason, Terrapin, and that reason was to take care of all my beasts," said Matsu. "Right now, there's just my son's dire wolf, but I have big plans! We're going to collect all the kaiju!"

"I'm not familiar with that term," said Terrapin.

"It means giant monster, and we're going to collect 'em all! We're starting with Gamera. He's a friend to all children, like me!"

From the television room, Ethan could be heard yelling, "Gamera is terrible!"

Matsu ignored him and handed Terrapin a Master Ball. Terrapin took one look at it and longed to be back home, where he could use this ball to catch any Pokemon. He didn't know what a Gamera was, but he doubted it was a Pokemon. "Matsu, this won't catch whatever that thing you said is. That's not how Pokemon work."

"It'll work. You just have to have faith," said Matsu. "Gamera will be a vital component in our fight against the Neo Crystal Empress and my quest to reclaim my lost love, Sarah!"

At this, Ethan entered the room. "Sarah? I thought your kidnapped love was Brigid."

Terrapin nodded. "I did, too. And who's this Neo Crystal Emperess?"

"Sailor Moon, and it's always been Sarah," insisted Matsu. "Always. Right, Matsa?"

"My databanks say it's always been Sarah, but it also looks like someone changed them recently," said Matsa, her eyes glazing over. "Yes, my mind is now named Sarah. And claims it's always been Sarah. So I think I have to agree with Matsu here."

"Then it's settled," said Matsu. "Terrapin, you can do it!"

Just then, Terrapin noticed that his seat was on a trapdoor. He didn't know why a ship's cockpit had a trapdoor, but knew he didn't like it. Matsu hit a button and the door opened, dropping a screaming Terrapin. Before he was able to hit the ground, Matsu flew underneath him and set him down gently.

Terrapin stood up and started yelling, "Why would you do that? Why not just carry me down?"

"That was faster," said Matsu. "Also, look! Your child-like screams have attracted Gamera!"

Terrapin looked up at the largest creature he had ever seen. It was a turtle with tusks, and it was stomping towards Matsu and Terrapin. Matsu was completely unfazed while Terrapin stood by his side, frozen in terror. Nothing could have prepared him for this. He felt the weight of the Master Ball in his hand and decided to place his trust in Matsu. Everyone else on the ship had and were having a fine time, after all, save for that Raven girl. Perhaps if he just trusted this god of a man, things would turn out for the best? He closed his eyes and tossed the Master Ball at Gamera in a perfect curve. He couldn't help but smile.

The Master Ball hit the turtle's meaty foot and bounced off, having done absolutely nothing.

"That's all I got," said Terrapin. He ran over and grabbed the Master Ball and was caught completely unaware when Gamera scooped him up for a closer look. He was even more terrifying from this angle, especially since Terrapin wasn't sure the turtle didn't intend to eat him.

Matsu hovered close by. "Aw, he likes you! Now we can take him onto the ship!"

"Matsu, this guy is bigger than like four of your ship," said Terrapin.

"It's bigger on the inside now! I stole that part from the TARDIS," said Matsu, oddly proud of his theft.

"And he's not going to eat me?"

"Probably not," said Matsu. He gave a signal and Sarah, the ship's computer which had always been Sarah and never Brigid, teleported them all aboard.


End file.
